Protecting Our Love
by blackmistress
Summary: Okay this is when there older like 18-20 years old. And also that soul is a death scythe, and had a mission to leave after they started dating, but they loved each other before that. They also still live in that apartment that they were in before. I just wanted to explain a couple of things first... p.s. the anime/ manga and characters of soul eater do not belong to me.


Maka was sweeping her living room floors, when she heard a knock. She turned off the vacume and walked to the door. When she opened the doors there was a bundel of flowers. There was a small note that read 'Im Home!'. Her eyes widen with shock and happy-ness, as she closed her door and ran down the hall. When she opened the front door, there was soul leaning on his motorcycle. "Soul~!", maka yelled as she jumped into his arms. They stood there and hugged each other not wanting to ever let go. When maka pulled back she was smiling and had tears in the corner of her eyes. Soul had been gone for three months on a mission with stien. He chuckeld alittle and pulled two tickets out of his back pocket. Maka looked at them with a confused look and notticed that they were tickets to the movie theatre. She squealed alittle and gave him a hug and a kiss. "You ready to go?", soul asked with one of his toothed grins. "Now?!" maka said suprised, then she took off to the front door and went inside. Ten minutes later she came running out in different clothes, so that she could look good for soul. "Took you long enough, man girls are slow..." before he could finish the sentence, he gained a maka chop. Soul rubbed his head as he started the motorcycle. "Dang, one of these days you could kill me with one of those!" he said laughing. "Don't worry it won't kill you..." she said trailing off with a sad thought of soul to be dead. The thought could almost make her cry that moment.

Finally they had arrived at the front of the movie theatre. They both got off and went inside holding hands. They were about to go the movie when soul stopped to get some snacks. The movie was in theatre two. When maka walked in after soul she felt something weird. Kind of like a really twisted soul. She was worried, but soul grabed her hand and led her to their seats in the front. When soul was holding her hand she completly forgot about the weird soul wavelength that she sensed. Right when a theater worker went up on the stage, to turn off all cell phones and like that, she felt it again, But is was stronger and two other ones with it.

"Soul..." she said pulling at his leather jacket. "What is it?" he said looking at her, notticing that she had a worried and concentrated look on her face. "Something is wrong, someone..." a shot of a gun was fired and rang over her voice. Her eyes shocked as she saw the theater worker shot in the head. Soul looked ou the elleway with an angry look on his face. There was three men standing there loaded with guns. "DIE DEATH CITY!" the one in the front yelled as they all started shooting with no mercy. No one could move, people were screaming, people were crying over their dead loved ones. Kids, pregnant women, elders, no matter who they would kill them with no hesitation. When the bullets came soul and maka's way, soul pushed her to the ground and layed on top of her, covering her body with his. They were laughing like luniticks, completly enjoying this. Maka was yelling to soul to get off of her back, and that they had to do something to help. There was no awnser from him.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Maka saw kid jump down holding his twin pistols. He had shot the three in the head to knock them out. 'Good the survivors are safe!' maka thought. "Soul get off of me" she said nudging her shoulder. then she relised that there was something warm running down her shoulder. Her eyes were in shock as she wiggled out from under him, and rolled him over. She seen a dark red color spreading on the floor. There he was, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and a bullet wound in his back that went into his heart. She put her hands over her mouth and started to cry and scream for him to come back to her. Kid, patty and liz came running over yelling maka. But they shortly stopped talking and with wide eyes as they notticed soul. Kid fell to his knees, while patty and liz put their hand to their mouths and ran over to comfort maka. She didn't care what they did, all that she wanted was for soul to come back to her. She kept screaming his name. Shen loved him enough to die for him. Only three months they started going out with eachother, and now not another day would they spend together. If maka could not be with him then she would be in darkness forever. That is what she thought.

She went to the doctors to get a check up, when he came in smiling. In all of her there was a light. Her saving grace that soul blessed her with before he died. Her light that she gained was a son.


End file.
